


Irydiana

by MissChiuahua



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, force fingering, my new favorite tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiuahua/pseuds/MissChiuahua
Summary: Irydiana works at the Nabu Palace during the Federation's invasion.She's just trying to keep her head down and do her part, when a certain Sith Lords comes around.She does know he's the bad guy, but honestly... He's pretty interesting too.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Irydiana

**Author's Note:**

> Things to take under consideration: this is pure smut. So the ‘plot’ -and I’m being generous with the term here -is just an excuse for the porn to happen.  
> I used the name Irydiana because she’s just a servant at the palace (which I found the name on the internet), she isn’t one of Padmé’s handmaids.   
> I have no idea how long Maul was at the Palace for, but honestly… Let’s just say it was enough time for all of this to happen.  
> I also assumed a normal person wouldn’t know what a Sith is, since not even the Jedi were aware they were still around.  
> Also, also… Not sure the Force can be used like this… But now it can ;)  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Iridyana had worked at the Theed Royal Palace for many years now. At first, she’d been a kitchen hand when she was no more than a teen, and eventually she became a maid.

It was good, honest work and Iridyana didn’t mind her duties. She didn’t love it, but it was fine.

Then the Trade Federation created the blockage around Naboo, the Queen disappeared -hopefully she was safe -and those people just settled in.

The Federation cared very little for the people of Theed’s Palace. They wanted to be treated as royalty, and were only concerned about other matters. They were demanding and entitled, but they generally left the people of the palace alone -as long as they did their work.

All the workers were told to keep their heads low and do their jobs for the time being. They’d be of no help if they created problems inside the palace. They had to keep their eyes and ears open, and do their work diligently, so the others could gather information.

Iridyana, who’d always been pragmatic, just took this to heart and continued doing her chores. Many of the maids complained about having to serve the Federation, but Iridyana had a family she needed to support. It was horrible what was happening, but there wasn’t anything she could do on her own, so she’d do her work.

Then the red one showed up.

He had this terrifying aura around him and he never talked. Irydiana got the impression that even the people from the Federation were somewhat afraid of him, and everyone else gave him a wide berth.

She was fascinated.

Irydiana’s taste for men was famously bad around the Palace, but what could she do? She had a thing for bad boys. Although calling that one a ‘boy’ was a hell of a mistake.

However, she might enjoy looking at him, but she wasn’t stupid. That man was helping the Federation with their plot and he was clearly dangerous. She could look, but she had enough common sense to know it was better to stay away.

What Irydiana didn’t know was that Darth Maul watched her as much as she watched him. And he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

***

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako -the two annoying heads of the Federation -insisted in formal banquets, in which they would sit and eat and the servants had to stand around.

Dinners became amazingly boring affairs, since a group of them had to stand there waiting on them, instead of doing actual work. Queen Amidala preferred more intimate dinners, and rarely made them stand around like this.

Irydiana was standing a bit in the back, so she could stare at the red men in peace. She could see him well from where she was -next to a column – but was almost sure most of the others couldn’t see her.

He was sitting there, his face expressionless, but Irydiana imagined he hated being there. He didn’t participate in any of the conversations, and barely looked at the others. He didn’t drink and barely ate what was offered.

Irydiana was quite happily staring at him when she felt the first touch. It felt as if someone was actually touching the skin of her stomach, under all her clothes. She was startled and looked around, but couldn’t see anyone that could’ve done it. There was only Marya to her left, but she was carrying a tray with both hands, so she couldn’t have touched Irydiana. There was no one behind her and she would’ve noticed if the people in front of her had touched her.

She was probably just tired.

But then she felt it again. This time more insistent, like fingers running across her skin -stomach, thighs, back.

“Stop squirming.” Marya whispered to her. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” She cleared her throat. “My clothes are itching.”

Marya gave her a look that made it quite clear she had to suck it up, because it wasn’t a good idea to call attention to themselves.

Irydiana took a deep breath in and prepared to do exactly that. That must be a logical explanation for this. Were there insects inside her clothes or something? It didn’t feel like little creatures crawling over her skin, but what else could it be?

She tried to stay still as the feeling grew; what before felt like fingertips, started feeling like an actual hand touching her body, caressing her curves. It was an absolutely bizarre feeling, because Irydiana knew there wasn’t anyone next to her, she could see hands on her body, she was dressed! But she could still feel the hands mapping her body slowly.

Irydiana was -by that point -trying really hard not to show any signs of what was going on, while trying to figure out if she could get out of there without anyone noticing. She was considering making her way slowly to the side door when her nipples were pinched.

Her mouth fell open at the sensation but she managed to -barely -hold in a gasp. She put a hand on the column to support herself, and Marya gave her a concerned look. Irydiana was afraid of opening her mouth, because if she did, she was probably going to moan.

There was no mistaking the intention behind this touch; it was a lover’s caress, something to light the fire inside her, to arouse her.

And it was working very well.

Those skilled and invisible fingers teased her nipples mercilessly, their touch going from tender and slow to rough and intense without any warning.

“Irydiana! You’re red. Do you have a fever?” Marya whispered urgently to her.

Irydiana nodded fervently, hoping that her friend would get her out of there if she thought she was sick. She planned on telling Marya she was feeling dizzy, when the hands decided she could handle more.

She could feel them sliding down her body, until they got to…

Irydiana had to bite down on her lip to avoid making a sound once the fingers found her clit. There the teasing was gone; this time those fingers knew what it wanted, and it was to make her fall apart. Their attack was merciless and Irydiana didn’t even know if Marya was still next to her. She was just trying to keep standing and not make a scene.

When she felt a finger entering her cunt, Irydiana had to cover her mouth to hold in a gasp. She could feel hands on her -this time Marya trying to hold her and not call attention to them -but she was barely aware of it.

She could only feel those fingers as they fucked her. It was absolutely insane how well she could feel all of this; she knew there was only one finger, but she felt when a second one was added. There were still more fingers playing with her clit and Irydiana really wanted to come, but she was also scared, because she didn’t know why this was happening.

Then she felt eyes watching her.

Her eyes found Darth Maul, staring directly at her, not even blinking. But that wasn’t what called her attention. No, it was the fact that she could see his right arm resting on the table and his fingers were moving.

Exactly like the fingers inside her cunt were.

He was doing this to her!

Was he a Jedi? Was he playing tricks with her mind?

It couldn’t be. It couldn’t only be happening in her mind, could it? Would it really feel this real?

She couldn’t look away from him, from his moving fingers. Then he crooked his fingers and she felt the responding sensation inside her.

Irydiana came hard.

Then proceeded to pretend to faint, because it would be way less embarrassing this way.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two more chapters, but I'll finish Marjorie's story first.
> 
> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
